


It Spills All Over (Over and Over)

by lancel0t



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, not sure if major character death should be there but eh why not, percy thinks about his mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancel0t/pseuds/lancel0t
Summary: The death of his mother strikes Percival hard, initially he struggles heavily. The pate he knocked onto the floor leaves a stain that, no matter how much he scrubs, never comes out.





	It Spills All Over (Over and Over)

_[ Sparkling leftover lemonade_  
_You'll never_  
_Touch ]_

     Percival closed his eyes as the pate he used to make with his mother sat in front of him, this was the first time since her passing that he made it without her. The memories of trying and failing to cut the meat then crying out in frustration filled him. He recalled his mother gently putting her hands on his to show him how to do it properly. He opened his eyes again, staring at the dish.

_[ Tripped over my knockoff_  
_Iitala cup_  
_Lemonade it spills all over_  
_Over (over and over) ]_

     The pate and shattered glass littered the floor, he thought he could manage, manage to eat this dish full of memories of his dearest mother, but alas, he failed. Percival felt guilty for knocking it over the way he did, feeling as though he disrespected her somehow, slowly, he lowered his head and mumbled an apology.

_[ Over (over and over)_  
_No matter_  
_How much I clean it up ]_

      Long after the glass and pate had been cleaned from the floor, Percival was still there, sitting on his knees wiping up food that wasn't there. In his eyes, the pate was stuck there. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he'd came to his senses, he stood there a moment before sighing and briskly walking to his quarters.

_[ Over (over and over)_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over_  
_Lemonade_  
_Sinks into the floor ]_

     No matter how many times he walked by the table recently, Percival could see the plate of pate on the table, he could see the broken glass on the floor, the spilled pate, all at once. 

_[ Over (over and over)_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over_  
_No matter how much_  
_I lick it off ]_

     The stain refused to leave, no matter how many hours he spent hunched on the floor, a bucket of soapy water next to him, a rag wiping the floor over and over and over again. Around the corner sometimes his brother would stand, listening to Percival's angry and distressed grunts as the hours ticked by, unsure of what to do, unsure of how to get him to realize the pate is gone, that there was never a stain. He sighs and walks back to his room.

_[ Over (over and over)_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over and over_  
_and over_  
_and over ]_

     Percival scrubbing that spot on the floor became a ritual. Every day he would spend a few hours trying to clean that spot, he rationalized in his mind that if he scrubbed in a certain amount of circles every day, that soon the stain would go away. Over and over and over and over, he would scrub. His back would ache, his shoulders were tense, his knees would be red, he would lose feeling in his feet, his hands would bleed. Over and over and over and over, Percival would scrub. Over and over and over. Sometimes he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away, a voice telling him to stop. Over and over and over and over, Percival would scrub

_[ You said I make the best lemonade_  
_in the_  
_world_  
_a little bitter_  
_a little sweet_  
_a little_  
_sour_  
_Now that you're gone so much lemonade gets leftover ]_

     Years pass, the spot long forgotten, Percival had trained hard, became a fierce knight who would fight alongside his comrades. Somehow he'd made his way into joining a rag tag crew travelling the skies, taking them under his wing as his vassals. He and his fellow knights returned to Freedrache, finding themselves in a failing restaurant; in a cooking battle with Vane, deciding what kind of appetizer to cook. Immediately he knew what he wanted to cook. He gazed as if he were looking into space, then he puts on his usual confidant face, explaining the dish he'd cooked with his mother countless times. 

     "What exactly is pate?" Siegfried asks. 

With a smirk, Percival begins to explain. "It consists of a finely minced meat mixed with herbs, which is then molded into shape and baked."  
He then explains how plain meat won't have enough flavour, and thus they will need to gather various types of meats, he asks Siegfried if he knows of any good hunting spots. 

     "Hmm... I might have an idea. Come with me"

_[ Waiting to be drank_  
_I wish that person could be you ]_

  
     Percival sweats in his sleep, that dream comes back to him. The dream about that fateful day he lost her, every time this dream would come to him, it felt more as if he was truly reliving the tragedy, trapped in his own memory of losing his mother, trapped, trapped, trapped. He could feel the tears running down his face, vaguely he could hear his brothers talking to some strangers, he couldn't pay attention as he kept gazing at his mother through his tears. 

      "Don't die, mama... Mama, you can't..."

      "You guys stay behind me! It'll be okay. I'll definitely protect you...."

  
The tears continued down Percival's face, soon he heard footsteps running away, then he heard his brother instruct him not to move from his mother's side. Percival grabbed her hand, he felt her weakly try to squeeze his back, her eyes that were slowly draining of life looked up at him, she used the last of her strength to speak.

      "Are you there... Percy?"

  
      "Yes! I'm right here, mama!"

His mother struggled to speak, wheezing and coughing as she stumbled to get her words out, instructing him to not hold grudges, to be nice to his brothers.

 

     "Per... cival... Lamo... rak.... Aglo.... vale... I love... you..." With that, the remaining life in her eyes faded, her chest stopped moving, the weak grasp on Percival's small hand slacked. The boy sobbed, tears blinding him, he will never forget her last words, he swore on his life. 

      "Mama..." he felt the warmth fade from her hand, he continued to sob. "Mama... Mama... Mama... Not yet.... Mama... I love you... Mama..."

_[ Lemonade_  
_It spills all over (over and over)_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over_  
_No matter how much I want you back ]_

     Eyes shot open, a cold sweat drenched the bed, dry tears coated his face. Slowly, Percival sat up, he was almost heaving, that was the realest that dream had ever felt. He gazed at his hand that grasped onto his mother's as she laid dying; he could still feel it, the warmth that was once there, all that remained was cold emptiness. Percival was unsure how long he'd sat, staring at his empty hand, or perhaps he was staring at his mother's lifeless one that was in his, he wasn't sure anymore. The sun soon rose, he felt numb.

_[ Over (over and over)_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over_  
_Lemonade_  
_Stains my pillowcase ]_

  
     Was it the pate? Percival wonders to himself when he finally comes to. To think he had cried over his mother once more, he wasn't a child anymore. Yet, the numbness in his chest remained, he had to snap himself out of it, as he had a restaurant to help revive. He sat for just a bit longer, mind wandering. Another tear fell down his cheek, he got up hastily, he wasn't alone. He never was.

 _[ No matter how much I wipe it off_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over (over and over)_  
_Over and over and over and over ]_  
He wasn't alone.  
[ Over ]

  
     The pate he once cooked and ate with his mother and brothers, he could now cook them with his friends, his comrades in arms, his vassals.

_[ And over ]_

  
     "I love... you..."  
The words echoed in his mind.

_[ Over and over ]_

  
     The warmth of her smile, of her words, Percival imagined them. He imagined his mother being proud of him as he is now, being proud of his accomplishments, of his friends, of his bravery.

_[ And over_  
_And over ]_

  
     When Percival revisited the place, the place where he'd knocked over the pate, the place where it had stained the floor, the memories of him endlessly and tirelessly trying to clean it came to his mind. The stain had never left that spot on the floor, but now that he saw it once again, he didn't feel the need to clean it. Percival kneeled and touched the spot, it may never leave, but perhaps... perhaps it didn't have to.

_[Sparkling leftover lemonade_  
_You'll never_  
_Touch_  
_Tripped over my knockoff_  
_Iitala cup_  
_Lemonade it spills over ]_

     Percival closed his eyes, still touching the spot. He thought of the pate, the pate he made with his mother, the pate he made with Siegfried, he decided that no matter how many stains littered his memory, that he will never falter. He was not alone. 

_[ And over_  
_Over_  
_And over ]_

  
     He walked away from the pate stain, from that moment, it would never trouble his mind again, getting trapped in the memory of his mothers loss would never plague him again. He smiled to himself, picturing his mother smiling back at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> after this fic...I SWEAR i will post a fic not referencing a mili song..... I SWEAR. this one contains the lyrics of lemonade by mili. i decided to use the pate from the bistro event to represent the lemonade from the song. haha yeah, ive spent MONTHS thinking abt how this song could be abt percy losing his mom and i finally got the power to write it. i have 2 more fics planned that are based on mili songs....hh one will have the lyrics to past the stargazing season and another will be based (but not have the lyrics like this one) on the ga1ahad and scientific witchery series....so look out for that! the third fic i have planned is not based on a mili song... yall are Safe (sort of) feel free to leave any comments for suggestions or anything! maybe at some point ill share my twitter :D  
>  **[edit] please do not seek out my social media to contact me, if you have any issues, please ask and i will give you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you**  
> 


End file.
